Layers of my Heart
by samajam
Summary: Sakura was the new girl, Sasuke was the emotionless guy, they end up becoming friends, but if you peel back the layers, is there something more than friendship? sasusaku, Naruhina, shikaino, nejiten
1. Chapter 1

As she crossed to the window she looked out and saw the rain patter against the cold hard ground. Her pink hair brushed her face.

"Another Monday. Ugh!"

Sakura shuffled over to her closet and pondered what outfit she should wear for her first day at Kohona High. She only knew one person and that was Ino. She had known Ino since pre-k, but when she had moved to America with her parents she really lost touch with her only friend. But now she was back. Her parents had decided to stay in America, so she lived on her own, but her close family friend Kakashi came in to check on her once a month, or more like once every 6 months. He was never known for being punctual.

She ended up pulling out a pink skirt that came right above her knees and a white short-sleeved blouse with a pair of ballet flats. She trudged down the stairs and slowly…

"DANG I AM LATE!"

Sakura flashed down the stairs, ran out of the house and crossed the street, and then…

SREEEECH

A sleek car came to a halt a few meters away from the pink haired girl. The person inside the car gave her a glare, then swerved around her. She then realized,

" 1. I almost just got hit by a car.

2. It is raining and I am wearing a white top.

And 3, I am so late for my first day!"

Sakura finally made it to school and miraculously found her first period right before the bell rang. As she sat down in her seat she noticed a group of about 7 kids laughing and looking at her. She noticed one with a smirk who was looking at her an…

THAT WAS THE KID WHO ALMOST HIT ME!

She tried to disappear into her seat but then she felt a presence behind her. She slowly craned her neck to see who it was, when she saw it was the same kid with black hair and onyx eyes that almost killed her.

" You might want to look both ways so next time I don't kill you. "

The pink-headed girl didn't say anything, but her face matched the shade of the locks on her head. The boy turned on his heel and walked back over to his group. She was so happy when the bell rang and the teacher began to try and settle the class and welcome them to their new year.

Sakura hoped that her first day was no indication of how the rest of the year would be.


	2. Need a ride?

Sasuke POV

Oo0oOo0oO

What is up with that girl with pink hair? I almost hit her, and for the first time in years, I was actually worried about the well being of a person. I don't even worry about Naruto. Maybe because I know he can take care of himself. But I hope I get to see that girl more.

Sakura POV

" Finally my first day is over! "

Sakura walked outside the school and turned to make her way home.

She didn't hear the noise of a car slowly pulling in beside her.

" Need a ride? "

" Do I know you? " The pink haired girl questioned.

" I am the person that almost hit you, but you can call me Sasuke. "

Oh boy, Sakura thought. She noticed how he looked like he stepped out of a magazine. He had onyx eyes and black hair.

" I am the person that almost hit you, but you can call me Sasuke. "

" Do you know where I live? " The pink haired girl asked

" No but I can find out. "

Sakura hopped in the car, even though there was a voice in her head screaming

WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?! What if her is gonna kidnap you and…

Sakura ignored the voice, turned to Sasuke and smiled.

" Thank you for the ride. "

" Don't thank me yet," The raven haired boy smirked, " I can't give you a ride if I don't know where you live."

"Oh um 2134 Hardiwood Lane. It is a small house, but it is in a very wealthy neighborhoo-"

"Hn"

The boy started to drive as Sakura played with the radio, never being able to decide on a station, which led to Sasuke just turning it off.

She ended up just sitting there looking out the window as he drove, his eyes on the road…or the beautiful girl sitting next to him.

Sasuke POV

Oo0oOo0oO

I was getting ready to head home when I saw the same pink headed girl walking the same way I was driving, I started pulli- WAIT! What am I doing, don't offer her a rid-

" Need a ride?"

_What am I saying? Stopit teenage hormones! Bleah!_

" Do I know you? " The pink haired girl questioned.

_See! She doesn't even know you! She probably thinks you are some creeper trying to pick her up. Oh well, you got yourself into this crud hole, fix it. _

" I am the person that almost hit you, but you can call me Sasuke. "

_She looks like she isn't that happy to see me, maybe I shouldn't have offered her the ride._

" Do you know where I live? " The pink haired girl asked

" No but I can find out. "

…..Later on in convo…. (still sasu..)

"Oh um 2134 Hardiwood Lane. It is a small house, but it is in a very wealthy neighborhoo-"

_WHAT THE FLIP? SHE LIVES NEXT DOOR TO ME? Should I tell her yea I will. I should ask if she wants to come over and we can bake coo-_

"Hn."

WAIT you were supposed to ask her over, Num nuts!

Sakura POV

Later

I am so happy I am home!

She flopped down on the couch, and looking out her window she say Sasuke go into the house next to her's.

HE IS MY NEIGHBOR?! AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME? THAT NUM NUTS!

She was now not in a happy mood, so she put on her pj pants and watch a movie

Next day in Sakura's first period.

The pink haired girl sat alone reviewing over yesterdays lesson when a blonde sauntered over to where she sat, and just looked at her

"I think I know you! Eh probably not .You are like, really pretty. The guys must be trying to ask you out all the time, right?"

" Um…not really…" Sakura blushed

" Well do you want to come meet my friends?" The stunning blonde girl asked.

Without even waiting for an answer the girl drug poor Sakura over to the group of kids standing in the back of the room.

" Hey guys I want you to meet my new friend. This is Sakura.

Sakura first here is my lovely boyfriend Shika!"

The girl gestured towards a boy with a lazy look in his eyes and a pineapple ponytail atop his head.

"My Best friend Tenten!"

The blonde showed Sakura a girl with two buns on her head. She was wearing basketball shorts, and was playing with her pocket knife…in school?

" This is Hinata." Stated the blonde.

She motioned towards a shy looking girl with short dark blue hair who was playing with the end of her blue sundress. She had pale eyes, with no pigment.

" And here we have Neji. He doesn't say much, except for when he criticizes people."

" Well maybe that's because of who I hang out with." The boy who was called Neji said very plainly. He had longish hair tied back and was wearing khaki shorts and a surfer shirt. He too had the pigment-less eyes.

" This is Naruto. He may scare you at first, but he really has a heart of gold."

The boy was staring at Sakura like a shiny new toy. He had wild, golden blonde hair, and he was wearing an orange t-shirt, with black shorts.

"Oh! And I am INO!"

" Wait, Ino? Did you go to Sunshine tots preschool?" Sakura asked

" Yes I did, wh- OMIGOSH YOU SAKURA, LIKE ME BEST FRIEND SAKURA! Where have you been?" Declared Ino

Sakura then explained about how she had been in America and her parents let her move back.

"Omigosh that is so cool. Well we have to – oh I forgot someone. Haha silly me." Ino slapped her forehead in a joking manner as she said this.

" And this is Sasuke, the walking statue." Ino rolled her eyes as she said hi name.

Sakura recognized the boy as her neighbor.

" I know him," Sakura said bluntly, " he is my neighbor."

All seven of the kids, excluding Sasuke, who were just recently introduced to Sakura, had their mouths drop to the floor.

" Nei-nei-nei-bor?!" The blonde asked.

" Yep," Sakura replied coolly. "My neighbor."

The first period bell rang and the 8 kids ran to their seat. The teacher walking in and started droning on about how A squared plus B squared is equal to C squared.

Sakura was about to fall asleep when she heard the plunk of paper on her desk. She saw it was a note from Ino that read,

_Hey Saku!_

_1__st__. I wanted to ask you for you cell number so we can hang_

_2__nd__. Come sit with us at lunch today (not a request)_

_3__rd__. all of us are going to the movies tonight. Wanna come? We are seeing My Bloody Valentine! Romantic huh? Haha_

_4__th__. Sasuke has been staring at you all period._

_Ok well luv ya forhead gurl!_

_Ino 3_

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, and sure enough they made eye contact for a second before he turned his head away, and he ALMOST blushed.


	3. Just Friends

**Hey guys. Just because I am SO amazing, Tehe just kidding, I am updating BEFORE I said I would. And sorry for how bad this chapter is, I had trouble trying to get the interactions between Sasuke and Sakura right. But the next chapter will be great. So don't expect an update this friday. I have FCATS coming up BooHoo. T_T. Keep on reading**

**AND REVIEW!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

The bell to let first period out rang. Sakura got up from her seat and bumped into someone, and who else would it be but..

" Oh sorry Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed

" Hn. Need a ride home?"

" Me? Oh uh uh I don't think so."

" You probably shouldn't walk, you might actually get hit by a car."

INSIDE SASUKE'S MIND

_Whoa! You asked her if she wants a ride AGAIN? Dude what are doing? Stop it._

_OUTSIDE SASUKE'S MIND_

" Oi, and you can come over if you want."

"Me?" Sakura asked.

" NO, the other pink headed new girl." Sasuke said sarcastically.

" Um sure I guess. Sure I will come over. Do you want to help me with my biology?" Sakura asked

Right before Sasuke could say anything, the teacher told them to hurry to class or they would be late.

DARN!

After School

Sakura waited in the school parking lot. The wind was blowing her hair gently, and her light yellow dress flowed in the breeze. When Sasuke walked out he saw her, and for a second had the urge to run up and kiss her…but he didn't.

He strolled up to her and asked if she was ready to go. She said sure and they both got in the car. Well, Sakura hopped and Sasuke glided into the car. For the first couple of minutes they rode in silence. But then Sakura asked him a question

" Why are you so nice to me?"

"Hn. I am?" Sasuke replied bluntly

"I have seen the way you are around other girls, even Ino and Hinata, who are like, your best friends." Sakura said.

Sasuke turned on the radio and left Sakura's question hanging in the air, like a high-five.

The two finally made it to Sasuke's house. He held the door open for Sakura as she stepped into the large, lovely, lavish, house. No, house seemed too…common to describe the magnificence of this…palace. Sakura then realized she had been staring off into space for about 2 minutes. Sasuke gave her a glance, turned on his heel and left.

Sakura just stood there

Did he just ditch me in his own house?

" Well, are you coming?" Sasuke asked?

"Oops, silly me! Tehe…"

Sakura began to strut down the long hallway. She then asked Sasuke if he lived alone.

" Do you want me to count the 3 maids, 2 cooks, and 5 butlers? If you don't include them, then yes. I am…alone."

"Does it…bother you?"

"No, not really. I hate people."

Sasuke was two seconds away from smacking his head. He sounded like a creep. He then wondered why he liked Sakura so much. We are like an amalgam. She is so sweet and kind, and I am cold and stoic. Why is she the only person that I don't mind being around?

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura asking if they could do something. They both decided that they could watch a movie.

" What do you want to watch?" Sasuke asked.

" Um…. How about just friends?" Sakura responded.

" WHAT! Oh you mean the movie…uhh sure!" Sasuke sputtered out.

" Oh hey. Are you going to the movies with everyone this Friday? We are seeing bloody valentine!" Sakura said cheerily.

" Oh yea, that. I guess, are you?"

" SURE!" Sakura replied.

They made their way to the living room. Sasuke called in one of the butlers to set up the movie and to fetch popcorn. Sakura then turned to Sasuke and asked,

" Why did you invite me over?"

Sasuke sat silent for a moment. Sakura thought he was ignoring her so she huffed and turned to face the television. She then heard him say,

" Because we are both alone."

Sakura had to think for a second, but she then put 2 and 2 together and saw what he meant. Neither one had any family living with them.

" Thanks." Was all she said back. The movie then started

After the movie

" So what do you want to do now?" Sakura asked

" Hn. Maybe video games?"

" Sure!"

They ended up playing super smash brothers.

" Sasuke-kun no fair! You can't beat me AGAIN!"

Sasuke paused for a second. Did she just add kun to his name?

" It is getting late you should go. We have school"

Sakura had a hurt look on her face as she said

" O-o-ok. Bye I guess."

She rushed out of the door. Sasuke sighed. Realizing he had been completely rude.

I am never going to get close to her this way. Sasuke, wake up.

He then made his way to his room, and tried to put the color pink out of his mind

**HEY. I decided I will be mean and not update until I get a review. Haha! I am EVIL. No because I want to know what you guys want to read. i don't want to write something people will hate. So remember review, or else no more!  
No I will probably update, but I REALLY need reviews-Samajam **


	4. Date?

**Hey Y'all. I know this update is late and I am so sorry. My homework just piled up and today is my mama's birthday! So I know I said that this chapter would be about the party, but it isn't. That will be chapter 5. And I plan to make it awesome, so don't expect an update soon. But reviews can make me write faster...tehe  
Well I hope you like it.  
Peace. **

Sakura was so happy it was Friday. She jumped out of bed like a jack-in-the-box and went to her closet. She decided to wear a pink jumper with a white shirt under. When she stepped outside to start skipping off the school (she was in a skippy mood) she saw a red Porsche convertible parked outside her house. With a devilishly good looking raven haired boy behind the wheel.

" Oi, Sakura. Hop in.'

" Sasuke-kun. OOPS…"

Sakura remember last time that she had called him Sasuke-kun.

FLASHBACK OHHHH shimmery effect…tehe

" _Sasuke-kun no fair! You can't beat me AGAIN!"_

_Sasuke paused for a second. Did she just add kun to his name?_

_" It is getting late you should go. We have school"_

_Sakura had a hurt look on her face as she said_

" O-o-ok. Bye I guess."

END FLASHBACK

Sakura waited to see if he would be mad again, but he just asked her if she was going to come on anytime soon. She got in and the two started talking about the movies.

"Are you excited about tonight?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke that isn't an answer."

" We are here, so if you want to go to school, I recommend you get out of my car."

Sakura huffed off at Sasuke's rudeness. She got out of the car and entered the school building. She started to walk down the hallway when a mass of purple and blonde attacked her.

"SAAAKUUURAAA! Are you excited about tonight?"

"Uh…suure I guess?"

The bell to let students know they we late rang and Sakura broke away from Ino to run to her first period. She got there and the teacher gave her the look of

You are late, but because I am a teacher, and teachers are SO important. I can't be bothered by such petty things, so just take you seat and don't be late again.

Sakura took her seat. Ino came in 5 minuets later and sat next to Sakura.

Sakura heard the to familiar sound of Ino chucking a note to Sakurra.

The note read

Hey babe it's Ino again. After the movies, party at Sasuke's. Don't wear jeans and a long sleeved shirt there hon. It is a PARTY!

Luv ya!

Blondie.

Sakura squealed. Tonight was going to be an awesome night. And nothing could change that.

Uh huh….

School was finally over and Sakura ran home. Little did she know that Sasuke had been waiting in the parking lot to give her a ride. She got open and jammed up to her room. She plugged in her curling iron and ran to her closet. She laid out an outfit and went to the shower. She came out and dried her hair. She then flipped up the edges of her hair, so she had a flipped long bob. She put on her outfit, which consisted of a black short-sleeved turtle-neck, and pink plaid short-shorts. She applied makeup and looked pretty darn hot.

She headed out the door and went next door to Sasuke's house. She ran up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Sasuke wasn't expecting company, so he was surprised when he opened the door to find a gorgeous looking girl standing at his door.

"Hey Sasuke! I need a ride and I was wondering if I could go with you!?"

"Uh, sure. Just give me a couple minutes. I have to go shower."

Sakura stepped into the now familiar house and sat down in the family room while Sasuke walked up the stairs to the shower. Sakura heard the water start running and decided to look around. She found an old picture book and started to flip through the pages. She saw pictures of what looked like a happy family. The people were all raven-haired and looked like they could be in a Vogue. There was a mother, a father and two boys. One was about 10 and the younger boy was about 4. She then realized that younger boy was Sasuke. He looked so happy in the pictures. What happened? And where did the rest of his family go? She was so caught up in the beautiful family she didn't notice Sasuke walk in. He had a frown on his face as he approached her. She looked up and saw Sasuke's face. It was a mix of hurt and frustration. She set the book down.

"I..-I-I am sorr-"

" Are you ready to go we are going to be late."

Sasuke walked out the door, leaving a worried Sakura alone. She ran out of the house to find sasuke waiting in the car. She got in and for the first 5 minutes they rode in silence. But then Sasuke said something,

" I am not mad."

Sakura was surprised he had said something, knowing him as a silent man. She nodded her head and went to turn on the radio, but Sasuke grabbed her hand.

" No, why don't we just talk."

And talk they did. They talked about Ino and Shikamaru, and school and how stupid this movie would probably be. Sakura was sure to keep away from the subject of family.

The pair finally made it to the movies. They met up with the group and everyone made their way to the theatre. The large group sat in the order from left to right

_Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke. None of it was planned except for Ino and Shikamaru. The lights started to dim. The previews started to play, but Naruto was talking to Hinata about how the 3-D axe will really cut you. And how he hoped the concession stand had ramen._

**How did you like it? The next chapter will be AMAZING. Tons of Sasusaku! Sorry if it takes me a while to write. I want it to be awesome. If i don't get reviews, T_T! Sadness....**


End file.
